The Act of Fishing
by Kate Anderson
Summary: The thoughts of various characters regarding Jack's fishing invitation to Sam in The Curse


TITLE: The Act of Fishing   
AUTHOR: Kathleen Anderson  
EMAIL: sam_loves_jack@yahoo.ca   
CATEGORY: sam/jack  
SPOILERS: Major ones for The Curse, minor for Nemesis, Small Victories and Divide and Conquer   
SEASON / SEQUEL: season 4  
RATING: G   
SUMMARY: Remember Sam's refusal (again!!!) to go fishing with Jack? Yup, that's what this story deals with!   
STATUS: Complete   
ARCHIVE: Wherever  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors.   
AUTHOR'S NOTES: It might have a sequel.... Originally posted under the name mrs_spooky   
  
  


Sam:   


I turned him down again. I told him that I had a few projects on the go, which wasn't a lie but it sure wasn't the entire truth. I wonder how many more times he'll ask me before giving up. I hope that he never stops asking, maybe one day I'll say yes. 

It's not that I don't _like_ fishing, I mean, I have nothing against it. When I was younger, I used to go with my father sometimes. We'd get up before the crack of dawn and because we had packed the night before, we could just grab our bags and head out the door. As a treat, we'd go through a drive-through and pick up some breakfast before heading out, past the city and down the familiar dirt road that lead to the perfect fishing hole. I have good memories of fishing and I'd like nothing more than to relive some of those memories with Jack O'Neill. But I can't. I don't know what would happen out at the cabin and quite frankly, I don't trust myself.   


Teal'c: 

I do not understand the concept of _fishing_. O'Neill has told me that it's not about the fish, it's about the fishing, the act of fishing. He seems perfectly content to just sit there, with his beer, with his _line_ dangling in the water. I do not consume alcohol, maybe that is why I do not understand the concept. Perhaps alcohol is required for the complete enjoyment of fishing. 

It is now that I feel I partially understand Major Carter's unwillingness to accompany O'Neill on this trip. Combine the overwhelming boredom I am feeling, with the tiny insects I believe O'Neill referred to as "mosquitos" and you have a perfect tortune for the System Lords. Major Carter does drink beer though, perhaps she would be enjoying herself more than I am. I feel there is more to her refusal than not liking fishing.   


Janet: 

Sam told me that Jack invited her to go fishing again. Obviously she didn't accept his offer, again. This is the third time he's asked her to go with him. I believe the first time was just before Thor took Jack onboard his ship to tell him about the replicators and the second time was after they got back from "Saving the world". I have also heard both of them confess their love for one another. Jack's "I didn't leave, because I'd have rather died myself than lose Carter" stirred something deep within me. I realized then that Jack didn't just have a crush on Sam, the man was in love. 

Sam loves him too and it's a pity, a real pity that they can't be together. Cassie sees it too and I've explained to her what their situation is and I think she understands. She still keeps coming up with these plans to get them together. She's even asked if she can speak to General Hammond about the two of them, maybe I should let her.   


Daniel: 

So Jack has conned Teal'c into going fishing with him. I guess that means that Sam has turned him down again. I can only laugh at the mental picture of Teal'c baiting his hook and casting it. Before I found out about the death of my old professor, Jack had told me that he was planning on going fishing and was going to ask Sam to go with him. I have no idea whether he was planning on seducing her while at his cabin or what, but that man has got it sooo bad.   


Jack: 

I can only sigh as I pop the top on yet another cold one. I try to imagine the hulking Jaffa beside me morphing into the slim figure of Sam Carter, but the image scares me. Yup, O'Neill, old buddy, you are sad. I had everything planned out, Sam was supposed to be here with me and I was going to tell her the good news. 

I know she loves me, and I know she's afraid. I guess that fear mean that she'd rather spend a weekend holed up in her lab tinkering with those nifty little gadgets or rewriting the laws of physics than be with me. I had debated on telling her the news, I know she would have come with me, but I'll let her come on her own will. I already have plans to do this every weekend from now until eternity.   


General Hammond: 

Colonel O'Neill's request was not unexpected. I had been watching him and his second-in-command from the minute they met. I was surprised he had not approached me earlier. I spoke with the President and then gave Jack the good news. I also heard Major Carter turn him down and saw Jack shrug it off and quickly invite Teal'c in her place. I have seen Major Carter with Sargeant Siler working on what I assume is Carter's motorcycle. But the regulations have been bent, I don't imagine that Colonel Jonathan O'Neill would let one little "no" dampen his spirits. 


End file.
